


Distribution

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [215]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is nervous about his first briefing as Rogue Squadron's Commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distribution

Wedge was trying to keep a serious expression on his face, but it was getting harder and harder not to laugh at Luke. Being the new commanding officer of Rogue Squadron was making Skywalker nervous, and he kept rubbing his sweaty palms down his flightsuit and fidgeting at their pilots strolled into the briefing room. Being the XO meant that Wedge was standing up at the front with Luke, ready to help answer questions as they went over the mission parameters. It also gave him a close-up view to Luke’s minor panic attacks over whether the pilots would listen to him or not.

Luke’s voice was a little soft and he interrupted himself a few times as he started, faltering a little in describing the mission and then suddenly his posture changed and his voice grew stronger. Wedge looked up sharply at the change, wondering how Luke had finally managed to find his courage. Luke grinned, and Wedge could see that he was looking at Klivian occasionally as he continued.

The former Imperial pilot had actually brought flimsi and a stylus and was furiously scribbling away as Luke spoke. He would look up, intently focused on Luke for a few moments and then start writing again. Every time he looked at Luke, Skywalker seemed to gain a little confidence. BY the time the mission briefing was over Luke was actually in a good mood and he passed the datapad with their coordinates over to Wedge for distribution.

Wedge shook his head, happy that Luke had found a way to get through the briefing, which had tied him in knots for the last few days, and started downloading the data to each pilot’s personal datapad for their prep. “Sims later this afternoon, don’t forget,” he told each one. Hobbie was the only one lingering, still focused on his flimsi.

“Hobbie, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so focused during a briefing. I think Luke really appreciated that you were paying such close attention.” He peeked over Hobbie’s shoulder to look at the flimsi and froze. “What is that?”

Hobbie grinned and held up his work, “A drawing of Luke. Why? Can’t you tell by looking?”

“Were you paying any attention at all?” Wedge sighed, not wanting to let Luke know what had been going on under his nose.

“Sure, but I can do more than one thing at a time. Escort mission with a cargo vessel, four jumps, coordinated from you and Luke, going to mysterious Rebel base number eight, return flight via mysterious base five, sims this afternoon, blah blah blah.” Hobbie shrugged, “Did I miss anything?”

Wedge shook his head, sighing again, “No, you didn’t miss anything.” He reached out to tap the flimsi, “Can we let Luke think that you were just really into his briefing though? He was worried that no one would listen to him, and I don’t want to let him know that your note-taking was just drawing that funny picture of him.”

“Whatever you want, Wedge.” Hobbie stuffed the flimsi into a pocket on his flightsuit, “So, can I get those coordinates?”


End file.
